


Lost in Translation

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (ish? it's m-egging), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rimming, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Keith is all about learning from other cultures. Just - sometimes there are accidents. Misinterpretations. Things that get lost in translation. Example one: Apparently he's been flirting with Kolivan. Oops?





	Lost in Translation

Honestly, there had probably been clues he missed, but Keith’s first hint that _maybe_ Galra biology wasn’t quite the same, y’know, _sexually,_ was the feeling of Kolivan’s hand looping around his wrists and a _considerable_ lump grinding against his ass.

“Flirting with an Alpha in rut is a dangerous thing to do, young paladin,” Kolivan murmured into Keith’s neck, breath ghosting hot over his shoulder. They had Keith pinned to the wall by his wrists, other hand sliding up under Keith’s shirt from his hip.

…Keith resolved to find _some_ delicate way to bring up the cross-cultural issues. Later. Right now, he couldn’t quite find the presence of mind to complain. He’d gotten laid as much as he wanted at the Garrison, but space was lonely and filled with loud, grating jerks, and – _holy shit_ that was a _very_ big bulge rubbing against him. The kind-of-sort-of-murkily-consensual nature of things wasn’t stopping his dick from responding _very_ eagerly.

Actually. Honestly? That was probably part of the problem. But masochism kinks aside.

“What if I _like_ danger?” Keith shot back. He had no idea what had counted as flirting, but hopefully he could avoid telling Kolivan that until after he’d gotten fucked.

Kolivan’s response was to push him the rest of the way against the wall, sharp teeth biting down on Keith’s neck as they hooked their fingers into his belt. With a single motion, Keith’s pants pooled around his ankles, and Kolivan’s hand teased at his erection – and a second later, urgency changed to a curiosity.

Keith glanced behind him, equally curious – “Holy shit.” He probably shouldn’t have been _more_ turned on but – oh hell, who wouldn’t be? There were _two_ shafts emerging from the opening in Kolivan’s robes, the upper one slightly larger, the lower one a little longer with a wide slit in the top. “That’s – wow.”

“Humans are built differently,” Kolivan murmured with an amused fascination, his finger probing the slit at the top of Keith’s cock. Then his fingers moved between Keith’s legs, and Keith tried to stop his legs from trembling as the Galra leader’s massive fingers pressed at his opening. “You do not self-lubricate?”

 _Dammit, the one useful thing I could have gotten from being Galra…_ “N-no… we have ways around tha-“ Keith was interrupted by Kolivan getting to their knees and a sudden, wet, _warm_ feeling at his opening – “ _Ohmygodpleasedon’teverstopdoingthat-“_

Kolivan chuckled slightly, then pushed their tongue into Keith’s hole, one hand gripping his ass possessively. Their tongue was slick, slightly ridged, and _big –_ Keith tried not to scrabble at the wall, pressing a hand to his mouth to stop himself from moaning like a complete whore as Kolivan’s tongue slid into him, pumping in and out. A line of saliva slid down his thigh, and he smacked his hand against the wall impatiently.

“J-just fuck me already!”

Kolivan pressed a kiss to Keith’s thigh. “As you wish.” And oh boy, he liked it rough, but that was hot on its _own_ level –

Strong arms looped around his waist, and suddenly he was slammed against the floor, the violence of it sending another jolt to his cock. Kolivan was above him, braid brushing over his chest, claws pushing his legs apart. Kolivan’s teeth found his neck, and Keith purred despite himself, wrapping his legs around the older Galra’s waist. He could feel the head of one of Kolivan’s shafts at his entrance, and he bucked against it –

“Slowly, my little one.”

“Nuh- _no-_ “

Kolivan raised their head, teeth grazing over his cheek in warning. “I said, _slowly.”_ And bit by bit, they pushed into Keith, pulling moans from the paladin with each inch. He was _big –_ big and ridged and so differently shaped than any human – stretching Keith out more and more with each moment.

Keith whined, trying to thrust against Kolivan, but the weight of the Galra on him was too much to fight. Then Kolivan’s other shaft slid over his erection, and he twitched underneath them, gasping.

“Do you like that, little one?” Kolivan murmured, and Keith shoved his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around both cock and thrusting against the alien member. He was a mess – a squirming, writhing _mess._

“Fu-fuck me with both,” he begged. “I want both of them at once. Please, Kolivan –“

Kolivan’s hand pushed down on Keith’s chest, pinning him back against the ground. “Are you sure?” they growled, eyes glimmering.

“ _Please…_ I want you to fill me up, I’ll be a good little slut for you,” he whined, pushing his hips up again him and looking up at Kolivan through his eyelashes. He got to see the exact moment they broke.

With a groan, Kolivan seized Keith’s legs, folding them up until his knees were above his head. “Careful what you ask for,” they teased, and pulled out almost all the way, leaving Keith feeling almost impossibly empty. Then they positioned the tip of their second shaft alongside the first, and started to push in.

Keith cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure – god, both of them at once was almost _too much,_ and as slick and loose as he was from being fucked, he felt impossibly tight all over again, especially bent in half like this. But Kolivan was too lost in their own desire to care. They worked their twin shafts deeper and deeper into Keith’s hole, leaving a rising bulge in his stomach. Keith felt his eyes water, and he reached up, holding tightly onto Kolivan’s braid and curling his fingers into the fur on their neck.

Kolivan began to fuck him with hard, sharp thrusts, each of them pulling another desperate cry from his lips as Kolivan brushed over his prostate. “This is what happens when you flaunt yourself,” they taunted, stroking their claws over Keith’s chest. “Dressed like a little Galra whore, walking around my base like that –“ They shuddered, then pushed their lips onto Keith’s, tongue sliding into his mouth as they jerked against him. Keith threw his head back as he was flooded with warmth, one of Kolivan’s cock driving straight into his prostate and blinding him with white light.

“Good boy,” Kolivan crooned, his rough hands stroking Keith’s cock through his orgasm. “Good boy. You’ll be such a good carrier for me.”

Keith blinked, words slow to process. It sounded hot. Besides, he trusted Kolivan, and he was too busy trying to remember how to breathe. Then something even bigger started forcing its way through his already-stretched hole, and he whined, not immediately wondering what it was until it pushed all the way into his stomach –

“K-Kolivan?” he panted, suddenly more than a little nervous.

“Hush, hush,” Kolivan soothed. Another bulge appeared at the juncture of their bodies, travelling up into Keith’s stomach, and Keith clawed at the floor, trying to think straight around the pressure whatever-it-was was putting on his prostate. “I’m filling you up. Just like you asked.”

Holy shit. “A-are those eggs?” he breathed. “Are you- _nnggggh!_ ” The third egg pressed against his prostate again; even though he’d already come once, he was half-hard, and Kolivan stroked his oversensitive shaft until he almost screamed.

“They’re my eggs, little one. And you’re going to take all of them in that lovely little tummy of yours.”

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Okay. He would probably have difficulties with this concept when it stopped making him feel so good – “ _Aaah!_ ” A fourth egg pushed into him, and Kolivan kissed his cheek, massaging his stomach and thighs. “F-fuck, how many are there?” he panted.

“Only five.”

The fifth pushed past his stretched rim, and Keith stifled a sob, falling back against the floor and letting Kolivan cradle his head. “Fffffuck…”

“I _did_ ask if you were sure.”

The fifth egg settled into his stomach, and Keith could feel them jostling each other. It was a bizarre sensation, but quickly forgotten as Kolivan began to gently pull out of him, leaving a mess of cum on his inner thighs. _God,_ he was _sore._

Kolivan curled around him, and Keith pushed his head into the fur on Kolivan’s chest, trying not to purr as the Galra stroked his distended stomach. He looked down, and the bulge was noticeable, the marks of the eggs pressed against his flesh.

“Was everything to your liking?” Kolivan asked, and Keith realized they were _nervous._ They wanted to please him.

Keith laughed gently, then buried his face in Kolivan’s fur. They were a sweet person, really. “…I’ll freak out about the eggs later.”

“What’s wrong with the eggs?”

“You and I need to have a talk about human stuff later.” Kolivan shifted nervously, but Keith tugged him close. “ _Later._ ” Beat. “But, uh, these’ll come out before I go back to the Castle, right?”

“It usually takes three or four days.”

“…I’ll take it.”

Keith tried not to imagine how good they’d feel coming _out._ That was something to worry about – well, apparently, three days from now.

Although now he really wished he’d paid more attention to Allura when she was talking about Galra customs.


End file.
